


Aliquam Tempus

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Underage, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Time Travel, almost incest, godfather/godson, ramblings of a mad man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius knows that what he's feeling is wrong, but he also knows that it really isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliquam Tempus

Oh I was a horrible, absolutely horrible man. I should not be thinking of him that way, not at all. Not when I'm over twice his age, and his parents were my closest friends. No, it is extremely inappropriate, even now, especially now.

You see, I knew something that he didn't. Something that helped my case, but it really didn't. I mean, how good can a defense be if nobody other than you and your best friend know about it? I mean, they'll find out eventually. Actually, in a few days, if I remember correctly. You see, my memory hasn't been the best since my experience in Azkaban. I get the shivers just thinking about that place. The dementors, yuck. And there is nothing really working for them, just against them. A lot against them, my dear Harry is affected so terribly when they pass near after all.

You see, what very few people know is that on August 6 of this year, Harry will disappear. Now the question is of course, where did he go? Is he safe? What happened to him? All of that sort. Well, you see, Harry will be missing because he had a bad run in with a time turner. So, what they don't understand is that they shouldn't be questioning where he is but rather when he is. Ha ha…Harry kinda sorta magically appeared in my bedroom on August 6 during the summer before my sixth year.

I hid him from my family and the house elves until it was time to leave for James' house. One could say his expression was entertaining when he first met the Potter family, of course now that I know why…it's not as funny anymore. Well summer pretty much passed in a blur. Harry became extremely close with the rest of us. He was only fifteen, but we told the Headmaster that he was sixteen so he could stay in the dorm with us. The beginning of the school year wasn't really interesting, a few pranks here and there; Harry was a surprisingly brilliant prankster.

It was during winter break, James and Remus were setting up a quick prank in the Great Hall and Peter went home because his mother called him. I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep, only to hear whimpers and pained moans coming from Harry's bed. At first I thought nothing of it; it's perfectly healthy for a teenage boy to dream after all. But then he started to scream, screams that were painful to hear. They sounded like someone put under the cruciatus curse from ten different people at once. It sounded that bad.

I of course, being the perfect gentlemen that I was, went over to comfort him; because this was obviously some sort of terrible nightmare. I pulled back the curtains surrounding his bed, only to see the comforter and sheets at his feet and him thrashing all around with a thin layer of sweat coating his skin. I did the first thing that came in my mind, I lied down next to him and wrapped my arms around his shockingly thin waist and ran my hand through his hair softly whispering comforts into his ear. He eventually did start to calm down, and I didn't have the heart or mind to move from my very comfortable position.

One could say it was the start of a very amazing relationship, because it was. We never officially started to date, more like we were already established. It was an interesting relationship that very few people actually understood at that age, I know I didn't .But really; it's just proof that Harry is that mature. So yes, while my thoughts about my godson are inappropriate, I don't care anymore. Because either way, I know we were meant to be. I'm just going to have to work on getting my old body back.


End file.
